My last Lullaby
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: One night the Bakura's are caught in a rain storm and crash onto the side of the road. None of them are hurt, ALMOST none of them. Rally gets hurt bad and there's no town for miles and their sell phones won't work. Is this the end for Rally? Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, once again I've managed to creat ANOTHER**

**Rally and Ryo fanfiction.**

**My last one sucked.**

**This one SHOULD be better.**

**I do NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one.

Starts okay, ends not okay

The Bakura house was quiet during one stormy Friday night.

fifteen year old Rally Rya, who lived with Ryo and Bakura, struggled to find sleep in her bed. Ryo hadn't come home yet, Bakura was waiting for him down stairs. Being that Bakura was responsiable for the two teens, he had to act as the adult. Being a 5000 year old spirit, you're the adult in a lot of situations.

Rally, being the youngest in the house, finally decided sleep wouldn't welcome her. So she decided to to forget sleep and just go down stairs with Bakura.

She quickly came down stairs and found Bakura in the same place he'd been when she went up stairs. On the chair, sighing heavily, thudding his foot on the foor and glancing at the clock every few minutes.

She grinned, even though Bakura could be a total asshole sometimes, he still worried for them. She walked behind the chair and set a hand on Bakura's head. Making him jump startled out of the chair. But he still sat.

He looked up and meet the blue eyes of Rally giggling. "Will you _please _not do that again?"

"But the look on your face is always so priceless!" She laughed.

He sighed and settled back in the chair, crossing his arms. "Go back to bed, Rally. It's late." She looked up at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. "Bakura, I can't sleep. I'm worried about Ryo, has he come home yet?"

"Do you see him anywhere?" Bakura asked mockingly, which kinda pissed Rally off.

"You're always so damn sarcastic, Bakura! Really!"

He glared at her. "Watch your tone, Rally. I may not be your father but I AM still your mentor. I'm still the top man of the house."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, you're right. You _aren't _my father, Cobra Rya was. That doesn't mean you're my mentor!"

"Rya," when he wanted to prove his point to Rally, he used her last name, which just pissed her off futher. "Who found you when you were in the snow with no home, family or friends?"

"You."

"Who let you stay and live here?"

"You...." She sighed, annoyed. When he wanted to prove something, he'd always hit her with the 'Who did this and that for you' trick that a parent or mentor would normally use.

"Who protected you when that Ushio, whatever his name is, bullie decided _you _were his new punshing bag?"

"You....."

"Who took care of you, while also taking care of Ryo?"

She sighed heavily. "You...."

"And who loves you and Ryo like daughter and son?"

"You...."

"And who makes sure you two go to school, have new cloths, have food in your stomachs and a roof over your heads?"

"You...How long are you going to hit me with these?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Until I've proven my point."

She sighed and walked to the cough across from Bakura's chair. The lightning outside hit the ground, causing a flash of light and a loud roar. Where was Ryo? He never stayed out _this _late. This proved Bakura's point, he looked tired and very worried. Maybe he was their mentor, maybe not a father, but still something.

Rally sighed heavily once again when Bakura continued his little 'Who did this and who did that' speach.

"Will you please stop, Bakura! You're driving me crazy!"

"Well, I need to prove my point. I AM your mentor, just admit it."

"Fine, fine, that's what you want to hear, FINE! You're my mentor! Happy!"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, now go back to bed."

She shook her head. "Not until Ryo's white head walks threw that door." She pointed at the front door. Her words were true and Bakura knew it. From the worry in her eyes, he nodded. "Fine, but as soon as Ryo gets home, you go to bed. Deal?"

She smiled and nodded. "Deal."

The two waited in the livingroom for another hour before Rally thought she'd die if Ryo didn't get home soon. "Bakura.....is Ryo....okay?" She asked softly and suddenly.

Her question made Bakura look at her. Her legs were over the back of the couch, her long brown hair touching the ground in front. She was upside down.

"Rally, first off; Sit on the couch right, you'll get brain dead."

She obeyed but pouted still.

"I don't know if Ryo's okay, I don't even know where he is." He told her truthfully. He'd tried calling Ryo, but for some reason the line was busy. He was starting to get the feeling Ryo was in danger. He stood, finally decided to go look for Ryo. "I'm going to go look for Ryo, I'll be back in a while." He walked to the closet in the livingroom and got out his coat.

"I'm coming." She grabbed her jakcet, or maybe it was Ryos.

"No you're not, you're staying here incause Ryo comes back. Understood?"

"No, because Ryo took your car, remember? After his broke down. Now, only _my _car is in the driveway. And I'll be damned if you get a scratch on it! I'm going." She told him and slipped into her, or Ryo's, jacket. "Got anything to say 'bout it, Mentor?"

He actually grinned and shrugged. "Nah, I'll let this one pass." He slipped into his coat.

"Good, I wouldn't have listened anyway." She walked passed him, that's when Bakura realized she still wore her pajamas.

"Oh, no. You aren't leaving here in your Pajamas."

She turned to him. "All I care about right now is getting Ryo home," she told him truthfully. To be honest, Bakura didn't care what she wore either, he just wanted Ryo home as well.

Bakura and Rally forgot to bring the umbrella, but didn't care.

Rally got into the drives seat.

"Uh uh, you're under age, Rally." Bakura told her from outside the car.

"I know how to drive, Bakura! Just get in and shut up!"

He sigehd, the police would have his tail for this. He got into the passenger seat fearfully. "If I die because you didn't care to learn to drive properly, my ghost WILL come after you."

She turned the car on. "Oh shut up, Bakura."

"Stop telling me to shut up!"

"Okay, Mentor." She drove out of the drive way and into the puddled streets.

They searched all of Domino looking for Ryo, but nothing came up. Now, both were extreamly tired and Rally could berely keep her eyes on the road. The only way she kept her eyes open, was saying to herself. "Need to find Ryo." And Bakura hadn't seemed to notice, which was good on her part.

Suddenly, Rally noticed someone walking on the sidewalk. And the dude had long white hair and a Domino High School Uniform! "Bakura! Bakura! LOOK!" Rally stopped the car and pointed at the guy.

She got out of the car, the guy smiled and ran over. "Rally! Bakura! Thank Ra!" Ryo's hair was all wet and so was his uniform.

She hugged him tightly. "You scared the crap outta me, Ryo! Don't do that again!"

He grinned. "I won't."

Bakura stood silent in the rain, with his arms crossed and his features firm. "RYO! Get in the car!"

Ryo was tooken aback by that. But then realized what was happening. "Bakura, I can explain. You see-"

"Shut up, and get in the car, RYO! We'll deal with this when we get home!"

Ryo sighed and nodded. "Yes, Bakura." He walked to the car with Rally.

Bakura didn't miss the fact that his car was missing, but he was just glad Ryo was okay. If something happened to Ryo.......he'd never fogive himself. And he'd be stuck on earth with the troubling Rally if Ryo was gone.

Once Ryo settled in the passenger seat, Rally got in the drivers seat. Bakura gave both of them a look. "Rally, _I'm_ driving this time. In the back." He told her and she pouted. "But it's my car-"

"I don't give a damn, in the back seat NOW!" He said a bit more firmly. She pouted again and shook her head, but opening the car door as she did so. Her hair now soaking

wet. "I've seen your driving, Bakura. Get one screatch on my car-"

"Shut up and get in the back."

She pouted yet again. Mumbling while she opened the door to the back seat of her car and getting in.

Bakura got into the drivers seat and gave Ryo a death glare. "Where were you?" Rally sat silent in the back seat, just staring and listen to her boys. That's kinda what they were to her, her boys.

"I was with-"

"Uh-Nah, I asked WHERE were you, not WHO were you with." Bakura told him.

"I thought we'd deal with this at home." Ryo said matter-of-factly, his elbow against the door of the car.

Bakura nodded and started the car. "Yeah, we're gonna deal with it alright. You're not going anywhere for a month." He began to drive, Ryo let out at least two breaths.

"WHAT! But I have school, friends!"

"Yeah, this is how it's gonna be for a month, okay? You're going to wake up, go to school, come back, go straight to your room, do your homework and just sit there thinking about what you did."

"What'd I do?! I got lost on my way home!"

"That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard, and Rally gives me LOTS of excuses!"

"Hey! I'am right here!" Rally shouted from the back.

"Yeah, it's true."

She growled but kept her mouth shut, mumbling cruses at Bakura. Which, thankfully, he couldn't hear them. "Now, so you're not board or anything, Ryo, you can clean my car once you tell me where it is."

"Mariktookit...." He muttered in a very small whisper.

"What did you say?" Bakura didn't want to believe what he'd just heard, no way. Ryo just probably got mixed up, yeah, he got MIXED up!

"Marik....took it." His last words were the tiniest of a whisper.

"MARIK STOLE MY CAR! Why that-" he cursed so much that both teens covered their ears so they couldn't hear.

After about two minutes, Bakura's lips stopped moving. So the two teens thought it safe to let go of their ears.

They were all the way on the other side of Domino City, so it took them a while just to get to the freeway. Which was a short cut to their house.

The rain still poured like crazy and the lightning had gotten worse, it was getting harder and harder to even see the road for Bakura. Not just because of the storm, but also because his eyes wanted to close so bad. Ryo just sat there, not really tired even though it was probably already four in the morning, and if it was that time, it took its tole on Rally. Because she was passed out on the back seat, her head resting on the seat.

Ryo looked in the rearview mirrior and smiled to see Rally sleeping.

Bakura noticed this. "What'cha lookin at, Ryo?"

He snapped out of his gaze and returned to looking ahead. "Nothing.....I was looking at nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Ryo. You like Rally."

"Shut up. I do not!"

"Oh, it's writen all over your blushing face."

Ryo blushed to a deep crimson red, making him blush even more from the new emabarrassment. He panicked, making Bakura laugh.

"Your little 'secret' is safe with me, Ryo."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

He sook his head while still grinning. "Nope, not what so ever."

Ryo pouted. "This sucks."

What came next was horrible. A large truck cut them off and because of the slippery road, the car spung into some sort of forest. Bakura was trying to get control back with the car while Ryo held onto the door for dear life. Rally was screaming.

The car stopped, but it wasn't because Bakura stomped on the breaks. It was because they hit something, and Bakura guessed it was a tree. A yelp of pain came from Rally when the back window shattered.

The boys quickly looked back to see what was wrong with her.

Ryo gasped. "Rally!" The girl had a piece of class sticking out her stomach, blooding runing out of the wound.

End of chapter one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this is probably gonna be good or bad....**

**something.**

**Anyway, what'd ya think?**

**PLEASE review! ^^**

**Yugioh forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter two.

What're we gonna do?

Rally lay in pain, her stomach hurt like hell. "I-it h-hurts...." She held her stomach, the rain from the broken window pouring on her.

"Rally, we're gonna help okay! Just hang in there." Ryo shouted as Bakura tried to call someone. Ryo gently picked up her shoulders and pulled her away from the window.

He looked at the small space there was to pull Rally to the front seat.

"Damn, my phone isn't working!" Shouted a really pissed Bakura. He turned and helped Ryo to bring Rally to the front.

She held in a yelp as her body was moved to the front seat, the seats squeezing the class in futher until finally she couldn't handle it anymore. "AHH!" Tears streamed down her checks and Ryo quickly brought her into the front seat. Half her body was on Ryo's legs and her feet were only three inchs on Bakuras.

Bakura looked at the class in her stomach. "Rally, we're gonna get the class out of your stomach okay?" He said softly. She shook her head, holding her bleeding stomach.

Ryo wiped her tears away. "It'll be better if it was out, Rally. And you wouldn't hurt as much."

She shook her head and nuzzled against Ryo, sobbing into his shirt.

He sighed and grabbed her hand in his. "You can squeeze my hand if it hurts, Rally."

She swallowed and squeezed his hand in a death like grip, then nodded. Ryo nodded to Bakura, telling him to get the class out.

Bakura swallowed and gently got the class out, making more blood stream out. By this time, Ryo's hand was numb from Rally squeezing it so hard. "Ra, you might be a girl, but you've a death grip, Rally!"

Bakura carelessly threw the meddium sized class out the back broken window. he ripped a piece of his cloat off and pressed it against the bleeding wound. The blood was on her pajamas and her hand, even a little on his and Ryo's hands.

Rally loosened her grip on Ryo's hand, which was almost black and blue, and relaxed a little.

"Okay, now that that's over. What the hell happened?!" Bakura shouted.

"I think we almost got run over by some truck or something..." Ryo answered.

"Ya think?!"

"Lets try your sell phone, Bakura."

Bakura sighed. "Already tried, nothing....no one answered. I'am gonna go see if there's a town or something near. STAY in the car." He told them and got out. Rain hitting his white hair. He looked around and looked back at the two teens. "I'am gonna take a look around, do not leave this car. Hear me?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, just be careful."

"I will." He closed the car door and walked to see where they were.

Rally still sobbed into Ryo's shirt, which was damp from not only her tears but also the rain he'd been in. "Rally...you okay?"

She shook her head against his shirt. "I-it h-hurts....." She held the cloth over her wound. Ryo set his hand on hers. "You're going to be alright, Rally. When we get home, you're going to see the doctor...He'll help heal this. Just relax, okay?"

She swallowed and nodded, feeling her eyes going heavily. She hadn't slept in hours and now sleep was demanding that she rest. She closed her eyes and Ryo panicked, thinking the worse. He shook Rally a little. "Hey, stay awake for me! I don't want to lose you."

She looked up at him to tell him she was just very tired, but the concern in his eyes stopped her. Maybe she would try to stay awake, for Ryo's sake.

She nodded.

"You wanna talk or something, to keep you awake?"

She shook her head and snuggled, if possible, closer to Ryo. He jumped a little, she was a little _to _close to a part of him now. "Uh....t-then do you want ME to talk?!" He asked out of pure embarrassment. She nodded. Rally was actually very frightened right now, and the only thing she knew would calm her is Ryo's sweet voice.

"Uh....Okay, um....." He didn't know what to say. What COULD he say? That's when he realized Rally was shaking. "Huh...Rally, it's gonna be okay. Bakura will be back soon and we can go home."

She nodded against his shirt again. "R-Ryo," tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm cold...."

Ryo looked panicked and worried at the same time. "W-what?! Don't tell me that!"

She sighed and pointed at the back shattered window. He sighed in relief once he realized what she was saying.

He looked around but didn't see anything for her to cover up with. "Uh....I don't see anything Rally."

She closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to Ryo, now for warmth more then comfort. He stiffened. "R-Rally, you're kinda....pushing me somewhere you shouldn't be pushing!"

She giggled and moved a bit closer, making him jump a little. "Rally! Stop it!"

She smiled and stopped. "S-sorry,"

He sighed and grinned. "It's okay...Huh?" He looked over his shoulder when he heard Bakura's voice call.

Bakura ran over and quickly got in the car, sloaking wet. "The nearest town is about two miles away, we can walk there. But it's raining like cats and dogs."

Rally looked at her blooded hand, which still held the cloth to her wound. It hurt like hell still, and she was to tired to walk. In fact, they were all to tired to walk.

"Lets stay here for the night and walk to the town tomorrow," Bakura said.

"I totally agree." Ryo said.

"You're still not off the hook." Bakuar stated, getting more comfortable in his seat.

"Damn it!" Ryo said and Rally chuckled.

The three spent hours in the car asleep, the sun had rose but it still rained. Rally's wound still hurt, but it stopped bleeding awhile ago.

Bakura was the first to wake, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized there was light. He saw it stilled rained outside, he turned and saw two teens snuggled up tp each other. Ryo was alseep, but Rally had her eyes open.

"Rally?" He whispered and she looked at him. "You okay?"

She nodded, although she still felt pain from her wound. Bakura, Ryo and Rally had dried blood on their hands, which was hers. She lifted her hand from her stomach, and Bakura sighed. The wound was deeper then he had thought. "You're gonna be alright, Rally. We'll get you to a Doc and he'll fix you up."

She nodded. "I-I'm s-sorry Bakura......." She said, tears welling in her eyes again.

"For what?"

"E-everything....You f-found me....s-saved me....a-and I r-repay you in causing t-trouble....."

He shook his head. "No, Rally. You repay me by living, that's all that matters to me."

She grinned. "T-thanks Bakura."

Bakuar looked at Ryo, who was almost snoring. He chuckled and looked back at Rally, who was lying comfortly on Ryo's lap. "I'll never fogot how much trouble you kids caused when you were children. You were the leader and Ryo was your follower."

She chuckled softly. "I-I still r-remember when R-Ryo was 14teen and I was 13teen."

~*Flash back*~

_"Rally! For the last frekking time! The sun is made of hot suace!" The 14teen year old Ryo shouted at Rally._

_"You're such an IDIOT, Ryo! The sun isn't made out of hot suace!" The 13teen year old Rally shouted from the top of the stairs._

_"Yes it IS!"_

_"Is NOT!"_

_"Is to!"_

_"Is not!_

_"You are such an idiot!" Ryo shouted._

_"Yeah, so are you! You think the SUN is made of hot suace!" Rally shouted back._

_"It IS!"_

_"No it isn't!"_

_"Yes it IS!"_

_"NO. IT. ISN'T!"_

_"YES. IT. IS!"_

_"Whatever, Ryo! I'm DONE argueing with you over something I KNOW isn't true!"_

_"You're just jealous because I know the sun is made of hot suace!"_

_"NO IT ISN'T!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Moron!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Jackass!"_

_"Smartass!"_

_"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bakura shouted after walking into the livingroom, where the two teens were argueing and aparently calling each other names. "Now what's going on?!"_

_They pointed at each other. "He" "She" "started it!"_

_"I don't care WHO started it! I want to know what the hell you're both argueing over!" Bakura shouted._

_Rally sighed. "Ryo told me the sun was made of hot suace and I tried telling him it wasn't true."_

_"It IS true!"_

_"No it's NOT!"_

_"Yes it IS!"_

_"No it's NOT-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Bakura shouted and sighed, lowering his voice he spoke calmly. "Now, I don't care that you both were argueing over hot suace, I suppose. But cursing at each other ISN'T on my list of things to ignore."_

_"You have a list? NOT surprising!" Rally shouted._

_He growled anrgily at her, and she shut up._

End of chapter two.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry the chapter wasn't that long, but hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please review.**


End file.
